


Rise like a Phoenix

by writer171105



Series: Rise like a Phoenix [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson was Robin, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The League of Assassins (DCU), the league of shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Robin went missing. That’s all anyone ever knew. Searches proved empty and the young hero was eventually declared dead.There was no sign of him.That is, until the Team has a run in with the League of Shadows.*I own nothing but the plot!*
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Rise like a Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Rise like a Phoenix

Dick Grayson had been missing for 10 years. Or, more accurately, he had been presumed dead for 9.

The 13 year old Robin had been on a mission with the rest of the team; Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, M’gann and Artemis, when he had disappeared during the fight. No one thought anything of it at the time, the Boy Wonder was known for disappearing randomly. It was only once things had calmed down and the enemy had been detained that they realised that Robin wasn’t there.

They tried calling him, searching the area, but nothing came up. M’gann tried reaching him through the mindlink, but she couldn’t find his mental presence; he was out of her range.

The League was called in, and the search widened, becoming global within a few weeks. Heroes everywhere were looking for the missing Boy Wonder, but none so much as Batman was. He spent day and night, endlessly searching, never giving up, only sleeping when Alfred took it upon himself to drug the Dark Knight’s coffee.

In the end, the search proved fruitless. A year after his disappearance, Richard John Grayson was presumed dead.

Robin had simply vanished off the face of the Earth.

**…::-::...**

There was, however, a certain group of people who refused to give up on Robin; Batman and the Young Justice team. They simply could not believe that someone so self assured and stubborn as Robin could be dead.

The team had discovered Robin’s identity after his disappearance; the coincidence of Robin disappearing at the same time as 13 year old Richard Grayson was just too great.

As such, the team confronted Batman, and he agreed that they would continue the search, but without the League being informed. While this did mean they had less time for active searching, it prevented any interference.

**…::-::...**

Two years after Robin’s original disappearance, Jason Todd attempted to steal the tires off the Batmobile. He was brought back to the Batcave, and a few weeks later adopted by Bruce Wayne.

It was after that that he was let in on the secret, and heard the sad tale of the first Robin. He was silent for a good while after Bruce finished the story, before looking up with steely determination.

“I want to be Robin.”

“No.” Bruce said, instantly, firmly.

Jason glared at him darkly, before opening his mouth and beginning his argument.

**…::-::...**

Jason won.

After months of training, a new Robin hit the streets.

He had made it very clear to Bruce that he wasn’t doing it for himself, he was doing it to honour Dick. He would have become a hero anyway, but he wanted to honour the person he had never even met, but heard so much about, the one who would have become his brother.

And he did. He joined the team and fought well, determinedly. He knew he could never replace Dick, and he didn’t try to.

Then there was the Joker.

Two years after Jason’s debut as Robin, he was captured by the Joker, beaten and tortured. The Joker left with an eerie cackle, and it was only afterwards that Jason heard the beeping.

_ A bomb. _

Jason stared at the countdown.

_ 20 _

Come on, Bruce

_ 19 _

_ 18 _

_ 17 _

_ 16 _

_ 15 _

There was a crash somewhere outside the warehouse. Jason’s heart skipped a beat.

_ 14 _

_ 13 _

_ 12 _

_ 11 _

The door burst open, a silhouetted figure dark against the light from outside.

_ 10 _

They raced forward

_ 9 _

He came to Jason. It wasn’t Bruce.

_ 8 _

The man, Jason was sure it was a man, picked Jason up carefully, and turned to the exit.

_ 7 _

He raced to the door, the looming threat of the bomb behind them. 

_ 6 _

Jason wondered who would be insane enough to run into a building rigged to blow.

_ 5 _

They made it to the door

_ 4 _

They were outside

_ 3 _

They needed to be further away, to avoid shrapnel 

_ 2 _

The man ran, Jason in his arms

_ 1 _

_ 0 _

**_BOOM!_ **

The bomb exploded, blasting the man off his feet, sending Jason along with him. There was a ringing in Jason’s ears, and he groaned. The man who had rescued him seemed to be okay, as he moved to his side. Jason wasn’t able to make out his face, his vision was blurred.

“Jason,” the man spoke, urgently, “you’re going to be okay. I’ve contacted Bruce, he’s coming…”

“Richard!”

The man was cut off by a sharp voice. The man, Richard it seemed, turned his head briefly before looking back at Jason.

“I’ve got to go,” he said softly, “Say high to B for me.”

With that, his rescuer was gone.

It was then that Jason realised that he had just been rescued by none other than the first Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> The explosion scene was kinda difficult for me to write, as I couldn’t really put my own vision of the scene into words. I hope it came across alright. I know it might seem a bit disjointed.


End file.
